Side Story of Chapter 419: The Message of Flame
by helloxygen
Summary: "Kita akan mengumpulkan seluruh anggota guild dan membangkitkan kembali Fairy Tail!" Happy yang mendengarnya langsung berseru semangat. Rasa kantuknya hilang, lenyap seketika itu juga. "Natsu, kau pintar!" Oh, tentu saja. Demi Lucy Heartfilia, seorang Natsu Dragneel bisa menjadi pintar.


**Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**

**.**

**Side Story of Chapter 419: The Message of Flame **

**by helloxygen**

**.**

**Summary: **

"Kita akan mengumpulkan seluruh anggota guild dan membangkitkan kembali Fairy Tail!"

Happy yang mendengarnya langsung berseru semangat. Rasa kantuknya hilang, lenyap seketika itu juga. "Natsu, kau pintar!"

Oh, tentu saja. Demi Lucy Heartfilia, seorang Natsu Dragneel bisa menjadi pintar.

**.**

**OxOxOXoXoX**

**.**

Royal Capital Crocus, X792

Natsu menutup pintu kamar Lucy pelan-pelan. Setelah melihat peta Fiore berukuran besar dengan artikel-artikel yang menjelaskan lokasi keberadaan setiap anggota guild di kamar Lucy, Natsu dan Happy mengurungkan niat awal mereka untuk menjahili gadis itu.

Kini mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tamu. Natsu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan Happy kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas bantal.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Meskipun malam benar-benar telah larut keduanya tidak berminat untuk tidur. Bahkan memejamkan kedua mata saja mereka enggan. Keduanya sibuk termenung memikirkan Lucy dan semua hal yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Lucy ... pasti kesepian."

Happy bersuara. Tiba-tiba saja paru-paru Natsu terasa berat untuk mengikat oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Sampai mengumpulkan informasi dimana orang-orang guild berada ... Pasti dia yang paling tidak ingin guild bubar."

Dan tanpa diminta, ucapan Lucy* tadi siang terputar secara otomatis di kepala Natsu. Ya, ucapan Lucy yang sebelumnya membuat ia bingung. Namun saat ini ucapan itu berhasil menohok hati Natsu dan semakin menenggelamkannya pada rasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya kita mengajak Lucy waktu itu."

Happy mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk menatap Natsu. "_Nee_, andai saja kita mengajaknya—"

"Kita tidak mungkin mengajaknya, Happy," sela Natsu cepat. Pemuda bersurai merah jambu ini mengangkat tubuhnya dan memasang posisi duduk di sofa. Sebelum Happy membalas perkataannya, Natsu melanjutkan, "Berbahaya. Kita pernah membicarakannya, bukan?"

Happy mengangguk pelan. "Tapi ..." Happy menggantungkan perkataannya, sedetik kemudian melanjutkan, "Meskipun berbahaya, kita akan melindunginya, Natsu," ujar Happy. Matanya memancarkan keyakinan. Ia berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Natsu. Dua pasang mata onyx saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "Terutama kau!"

"Sssttt!" Natsu menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir ketika dirasanya nada bicara teman di depannya ini terlalu keras. "Kau bisa membangunkan Lucy, Happy." Seketika itu juga Happy membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan meminta maaf dengan suara pelan.

"Ini semua karena guildnya bubar." Natsu menghela nafas. Penyihir Fire Dragon Slayer ini menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Mata onyxnya menatap langit-langit rumah Lucy dengan sorot mata kosong.

Awalnya ia merasa tidak masalah meninggalkan Lucy sendirian selama satu tahun karena saat itu masih ada anggota guild lain yang akan selalu di sisinya. Masih ada Fairy Tail yang akan setia menemaninya selama setahun ia pergi. Tapi ternyata apa yang direncanakannya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Guild bubar, seluruh anggotanya berpencar, tidak ada orang yang selalu di sisi Lucy untuk menemaninya dan gadis itu kesepian.

Natsu berdecak. "Kalau tidak bubar, ia tidak akan kesepian." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Happy yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Jadi, jangan salahkan aku."

Ucapan Natsu sukses membuat Happy tertunduk. Sebenarnya Happy juga tidak menyalahkan Natsu. Dia lebih menyalahkan keadaan yang membuat mereka bersalah kepada Lucy karena membuat Lucy kesepian.

Hening beberapa saat hampir saja membuat Happy tertidur. Kalau saja Natsu tidak tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri sambil mengeluarkan grin khasnya yang berhasil mengejutkan Happy dan membuatnya lepas dari rasa kantuk.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan," ujar Natsu bersemangat. Happy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Natsu sedang menatapnya sambil menampilkan seringaian khasnya.

"Kita akan mengumpulkan seluruh anggota guild dan membangkitkan kembali Fairy Tail!"

Happy yang mendengarnya langsung berseru semangat. Rasa kantuknya hilang, lenyap seketika itu juga. "Natsu, kau pintar!"

Oh, tentu saja. Demi Lucy Heartfilia, seorang Natsu Dragneel bisa menjadi pintar.

"Lucy pasti senang!"

"Tentu!"

Ah, Happy tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. "Sssttt! Kau bisa membangunkan Lucy, Natsu," ujar Happy menirukan gaya Natsu sebelumnya.

Kini giliran Natsu membekap mulutnya dan meminta maaf sambil menahan tawa. Begitu juga dengan Happy yang menahan tawa dan beberapa kali menggoda Natsu dengan menggulung lidahnya mengucapkan '_Dekiteiru_' yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan—tentunya sukses membuat Natsu bersemu merah.

Ya, alih-alih esok membayangkan wajah Lucy penuh coretan hasil mahakarya mereka berdua. Natsu dan Happy membayangkan Lucy akan tersenyum kembali. Senyum tanpa kebohongan yang satu tahun ini mereka rindukan. Mereka yakin, esok mereka akan melihat senyum itu kembali.

**\- Owari -**

_*: Kau yakin berhak berbicara seperti itu, Natsu? Dulu kau juga tidak memikirkan guild, bukan? Kau tidak mendiskusikan dengan semua orang ketika akan pergi berpetualang. _\- Fairy Tail Chapter 419 - page 7

**.**

Listening: STRIKE BACK - Back-On

_Kono senaka ni aru egao mamoritai kara! Zutto._

(_Because I want to protect this smile at my back! Always._)

**.**

Mohon review agar saya bisa lebih baik. Terima kasih :D

_**16 February 2015**_


End file.
